


Gypsy Falls

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AND IT'S HUGE!, Alternate Universe - Medieval, And they know magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Stan only speaks in spanish, The Mystery Shack is a caravan, The Pines are all gypsies, The Power Of Mabel, gypsy magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Medieval times were known to have plenty of problems that were small like life troubles to huge needs-to-be-taken-care-of-like-right-NOW problems. Fortunately, that's what gypsies were for.Gypsies can take care of nearly anything ranging to helping out with problems one can not fix so simply to hunting down monsters and speaking with the dead.In which the whole Pines family are gypsies and travel around solving (or causing) problems on their travels.





	1. The girl and boy of mystery

She was the first to spot them. The approaching sight of the caravan being pulled by a large deep grey Irish cob adorned with silver bells and colorful ribbons.

It was only a moments glance, a small second past the eyes, and it was gone before she could see it more clearly as trees covered her view. The carriage she rode in hardly slowed at its pace, and her parents hardly seemed to notice that her face lingered towards the window.

But soon she forgot about it, and continued on with the day.

~*~

Sleep didn’t come easy that night.

It never seemed to anymore.

The noise made sure of that.

~*~

The next day, she had a run in with one of them.

A gypsy girl with long flowing brown locks that had curls in it that she could only imagine how such a thing was possible. The gypsy girl wore what she assumed was a dress, but it was so colorful with patches and shawls that draped all over her there was hardly any part of her that wasn’t covered by colors. Each piece of cloth on her body were adorned with stars and pink sash that wrapped around her forehead keeping her hair back had a symbol of a shooting star.

The girl had a big smile on her face, charming everyone around her as they gathered around her with wonder and excitement. She was a new face. A gypsy. Maybe that was way she was drawn towards this girl.

She knew about gypsies. They were strange beings who were different, weird, un-normal. But, she never actually seen a gypsy.

She got to a good enough distance to see the girl from afar without drawing attention to herself as well, watching the gypsy as she hopped and skipped about going to one person to the next with her ever big smile on her face.

And then her eyes were on her.

She froze, brown eyes locking on to her blue eyes.

There was a sickly sinking feeling in her gut as the gypsy girl continued to stare at her. What was she doing? Was she studying her? Did she realize who she was?

The girl only smiled, and then turned away from her.

She quickly got out of there the moment the gypsy girl looked away.

~*~

Louder.

She swore that the noise was getting louder.

She wasn’t crazy.

But, no one else seemed to notice it.

Or care…

~*~

A week went by before she went back.

It was then she learned that the gypsy girl had a brother.

A small little area was spaced out as the gypsy girl danced about, now were a blue dress that flowed like water and swayed elegantly in the wind. Sitting on a barrel not far away, a young boy, looking as the same age as the girl, was playing an upbeat tune on a fiddle that the girl danced along to in rhythm as the crowd around them clapped to the beat.

The boy almost looked like the girl, with same brown hair only his was covered by a blue scarf with the ends sticking out underneath. He wore baggy clothes, white shirt with an over vest and brown dusty pants with black boots that reached halfway to his knees. There was a gold ring pierced in his right ear and a five o’clock shadow under his eyes. Pieces of cloth were tied on his upper sleeves.

The music he played was uplifting and joyful, smiling happily as he played with no sign of tiring. His eyes were mostly always closed as he played, but when they were open, she could see that they were brown, same as the girl gypsy.

She lingered a bit, watching and listening as the girl danced and the boy played his tune, before she turned and left.

~*~

She fell asleep that night.

Echoes of the boy’s fiddle played in her mind.

~*~

“A flower surrounded by thorns.”

The voice startled her. Whipping around to see the boy again.

“You’re like a flower, still not yet fully bloomed and yet so willing to get there, but.” He squinted his eyes at her. “Thorns surround you. Poking deep into your stem and choking you whenever you try to get away. Everyone sees you having the time of your life on the outside, but inside you cry and hope for a way out.”

She stared, blinking at him as if he had grown a second head.

The boy shrugged, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

“See you next week Pacifica.”

~*~

The ceiling provided no answers as she stared up at it.

How did he know her name?

They hardly met or exchanged even a few words with each other before.

She made sure that she hide her identity whenever she went out into town.

How did he know?

~*~

Mabel and Dipper.

Twin siblings.

So that was why they looked so alike.

They were back again when she went to town, and again when she came back the next week. The gypsy girl, Mabel, would always be dancing as her brother, Dipper, played a happy tune on his fiddle. Mabel always wore something different each time she saw her, but Dipper always seemed to wear the exact same clothes with no change.

This week was different.

She came back a second time that week. The shopkeeper hadn’t had what she needed that day, and his deliveries were supposed to come in today.

For some reason, she went looking for the twins instead of the shop first.

Mabel was there, alone without her brother in sight, sitting on some crates with green as her main choice today. A deck of cards were in her hand, shuffling them and taking one out, giving it a glance and putting it back in the deck.

A young man came up to her, placing a coin in a velvet hat on the ground next to the crate and said something to the gypsy girl. Mabel smiled and nodded, taking out three cards from the deck and showed them to the man. She placed them down on his outstretched palm, placing one hand over them and closed her eyes, mouthing something before taking her hand off and talking to the man some more before he nodded and went off.

She must have been curious to know what the gypsy girl did, because she was soon standing in front of the crate looking at her with mixed wonder and anticipation.

“Looking for a charm to help with your life today?”

She frowned. “Uh, no, not really.”

“Curiosity for my work then?” Mabel beamed down at her, taking out a card from her deck. It was blank, noting that the others cards in the deck were blank as well. “I’m not really good at reading cards and such. That’s more of Grunkle Stan’s talent. But blank cards are quite useful for putting charms in them.”

“So you give… charms?”

“More like wards for keeping away dark magic and bad luck.” Mabel tilted her head, looking up at the sky. “Not as strong to keep them away forever. I’m still in practice. Grunkle Ford is better at it than I am, but I’m getting there!”

She hummed, not really getting what the girl was saying, but decided not to be rude about it. “So, it seems like you’re alone today.”

“Dipper went with Grunkle Ford today to find some herbs. We’ve been running low on Night Shades and Itchy Puffs. Gompers keeps getting in the shack somehow. But it’s alright! At least I can sell some of my charms to spread happiness around!”

“Sell your charms? Like a merchant?”

“Have to find some way to earn money somehow.” Mabel shrugged. “I do charms, Dipper does spirit speaking, Grunkle Ford does spells and medicines, and Grunkle Stan does fortune telling. It keeps us from going hungry.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, that sound like a busy job you got there.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty tough to do.” Mabel took out a card. “But it’s worth it in the end.” She held the card out to her. “Something for your restless sleep at night.”

She blinked, eyes widened with surprise. She took the card, flipping it around in her hand. Blank on both sides, and oddly heavier than she expected. She looked at Mabel, trying to find her reason for giving her this card.

Mabel just smiled at her.

She sighed, and went on her way to the store.

~*~

She slept easy that night.

Her dreams were filled with happiness.

Warmth and joy.

A meadow filled of flowers and soft grass.

When she awoke that morning, the card had changed.

And the image scared her deeply for some reason.

~*~

“A golden bird locked in a cage made of thorns and bells.” Dipper hummed examining the card she gave him. “That is certainly interesting.”

“But does it mean anything? It was blank when your sister gave it to me and now it’s this!”

He hummed again, leaning against the wall of the alley they were hiding in. Maybe it wasn’t best that she was seeking help from a gypsy, but who else could she really turn to for help? Mabel wasn’t around and Dipper… well, he didn’t seem to like her too much by the looks of it.

“Card reading isn’t my best strong suit. Grunkle Stan could read these like an open book buuuut he really likes to be cryptic with these things. It really gets on my nerves a lot.”

“So, this doesn’t mean anything to you? Nothing at all.”

He shrugged. “Can’t say it does.”

That… really was disappointing.

“But, I guess if I take it to Grunkle Stan, he’ll have a clue to it.”

Her eyes lifted up, meeting his gaze. “Really?”

“It might take a while, and he doesn’t do things for free too often, but I’m sure that he’ll tell me what this means.” Dipper rubbed the back of his head, looking awkward and unsure.

“THANK YOU!” She flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. It only lasted a moment till she realized what she was doing and let go immediately, backing away as warmth colored her cheeks. “Uh, can I… pay you to never speak of this?” She took out a few silver coins from her pocket and held them out.

“Uh, yeah. S-sure.” He took the coins, stuffing them down into the small bag that hung around his belt. “I’m sure I can bribe Stan with them anyway. S-see ya around.” With that, he left with quickness in his step.

She watched as his form disappeared behind the corner, taking a glance back to the spot he stood in moments ago. A lone piece of cloth laid there, one from his sleeves she recognized.

Carefully, she picked it up and took it with her.

Maybe she could give it back next time she met him again.


	2. Troubles deep in

One week.

That was how long it took before she saw him again.

He was with his sister, in their usual spot on the street, chatting with each other about something. Mabel was the first to spot her. Her all too big of a smile was a familiar sight to see as she came over.

“Nice to see you again Paz!” Mabel greeted her.

“Paz?”

“Mabel, how many times do I have to tell you?” Dipper huffed, shaking his head a bit. “Sorry. Mabel gets a little too friendly with people too quickly sometimes.”

“I do not!” Mabel stuck out her tongue at her twin, which he copied her action as well.

She rolled her eyes at their silliness, though she was smiling inwardly. “It’s fine. Anyway, has your uh… gunkle?”

“Grunkle.”

“Yeah, Grunkle. That. Has he, you know, figured out what that card meant?”

Dipper tilted his head a bit, looking confused a moment before his eyes lit up in realization. “Oh! Right! Um, well, uh.” He bit his lip, rubbing one of his arms as he refused to look at her in the eyes.

“He threw it in the fire the moment Dipper showed it to him.”

“MABEL!”

“What?!” She exclaimed, shocked to hear such a thing.

“Well it’s true!” Mabel huffed, crossing her arms against her chest. “He took one look at it and threw it into the fire pit.”

“Why?!” She looked between the two. Mabel only shrugged and Dipper still refused to look at her. “Why would he do that? You said that he could help.” She didn’t know why she was getting worked up about this

“Sometimes Stan sees things in the cards that make him uncomfortable.” Mabel said, looking slightly sad at the answer. “And sometimes, the cards tell him something that scares him.”

“But it was just a bird in a cage! What’s so scary about that?”

The twins shared a glance at one another.

“… It wasn’t the image that scared him.” Dipper spoke. “He said… he said that it was the dark magic that surrounded it that scared him.”

~*~

She sent servants to go get what she wanted from town after her last run in with the twins. She had been so angry that she stormed off, her answers still unclear and her nights of sleep even less than before now.

She only went to town when she was with her parents to visit another high class member for a party they had to attend because of their status. She saw glimpses of them, small windows of a few seconds, when the carriage passed by. Try as she might, she couldn’t help but glance out when they came into view.

Her parents hardly noticed when she did this. They hardly noticed anything when they only cared about their reputation to up hold.

~*~

The noise continued on.

Every night.

She could almost make it out.

Intangible chanting.

Drum beats.

She stopped taking any of the special drink that helped her sleep.

It hardly worked anymore.

Curling up in her bed with all the covers over her only muffled the noise.

But it didn’t stop it.

Her body shook with unknown terror, clutching the cloth close to her chest.

Wishing for it all to stop.

~*~

There was a knock on the door one morning. Everyone else was asleep except her. She had stayed up all night thanks to the noise. She hoped that some tea would calm her nerves down and finally get some sleep.

Apparently, someone else had other plans that morning. With a warm cap of tea in one hand, she went to the door, opening it slightly and blinked.

There stood Mabel, wearing a red dress with a velvet shawl with coins dangling around its edges draped around her shoulders.

“Mabel?” She mumbled, rubbing one of her eyes. “What are you doing here? How did you get past the gates?”

“Nothing can stop a gypsy from getting in and out of places they want to be.” Mabel beamed, but her smile quickly went away and replaced by a sad look. “You don’t look too good.”

“I haven’t been sleeping well.” She confessed, still tired from lack of any sleep.

“I can see that. Can I come in for a bit?”

She nodded, opening the door wide for her. “Just make sure you don’t track any mud in. You can leave your shoes on the front mat.” She mumbled sleepily, taking a sip of her tea.

“Oh that’s silly. I never wear shoes.” Mabel lifted her dress, showing that her feet were bare of any cover.

“Why aren’t you wearing shoes?”

“Eh.” Mabel shrugged. “Never liked wearing them. They always felt weird on my feet. Plus, I like it better to feel with my feet anyway.” She glanced about the room, eyes slowly widening in awe. “This place is huge.”

“Yeah. All mansions are like that.” She shrugged, closing the door and followed after her. “Why are you here anyway?”

“I got worried. You stopped showing up after our last talk.”

A pang of gilt shot through her chest, remembering the last encounter. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. You’re not the first person to do that.” Mabel waved it off, still focused on gazing around the room. “This place sure is fancy. How do you guys afford all this stuff?”

“My dad’s from a long line of wealth. A lot of Northwest’s have a history of gaining money through the generations.” She went over to the fire place, sitting down in one of the comfy chairs and took a long sip of her tea. Mabel came over, taking a seat in the chair opposite of her.

“Hm. I don’t understand.” She looked around, seeming confused about something. “Grunkle Stan always seemed to dislike rich people for a reason. Yet, everything looks normal to me.”

“Oh yeah? And what would make un-normal?”

“A dungeon filled with poor tortured souls that were forced to do dark spells.”

She spat out her tea, coughing a bit. “W-what?!”

“Oops. Probably should have told you my Grunkle may have a lllllllllliiiiiiiiiittle bit of dislike for high status.” Mabel chuckled a little. “But, hey! At least your family seems normal enough.”

“If only on the outside.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing! Nothing.” She avoided her eyes, tugging on the bits of her hair. A thought then occurred to her, taking the cloth out from the pocket of her nightgown. “Your brother drops this. I think he might want it back.”

“Oh that? Pfft. Na!” Mabel rolled her eyes, smiling. “He loses those things all the time! You can keep it if you want.”

She blinked, looking down at the cloth. “But… are you sure?”

“Sure I’m sure! He won’t notice that it’s missing one bit!”

“… okay.”

~*~

They talked for a bit, which was oddly comforting.

The servants would get up soon to start the day.

Mabel left by then, giving her a charm that promised to help her sleep before she left.

It was best that could ever happen to her.

~*~

“WHAT IS THIS!” His voice roared, the charm gripped in his fist. “WHAT IS THIS **_GYPSY_** MONSTROSITY DOING HERE!”

Her eyes were locked on the floor. She knew it was only a matter of time before they found out. She had done the best to hide it from them for this long, but of course it wouldn’t last forever.

“Pacifica Elise Northwest! You had better have a good explanation for having this! This! Ghastly ragged **_thing_** in your room!”

“I… I uh…”

“Gypsy items are never allowed here young lady! They’re ragged, low level scum who are individually crazy with strangeness and worse! They’re thieves above all else!” He threw the charm into the fireplace. “All their crazy talk and nonsense is not to be taken seriously. And if I find one more item in this household, it’s to the boarding school for you young miss.”

“But! But dad-!”

The ringing.

She went out of line.

Good girls obeyed.

Bad girls were bad.

She closed her mouth, stepping back with her eyes to the ground.

“No more _gypsy_ nonsense.”

She nodded, shutting her eyes tightly as he went away. Once his footsteps were gone, she opened her eyes, looking at the fireplace as the charm, her one given protection, burned into ashes.

~*~

She swore the noise was even louder now.

Loud enough that she was sure that people from the town would hear it from their far off location.

She hid under her blankets and pillows, noise drawing out and never ceasing.

The cloth clutched tightly in her shaking hands.

She wished the noise would stop.

She wished her parents were normal.

She wished she was never born in high rank.

She wished someone would help her.

She wished.

She wished.

She wished.

Her window clicked open.

~*~

“Dipper?!” The boy froze, locking eyes contact with her.

“Pacifica?!” He half whispered half screamed, falling through her window and landed face down on the floor.

“Oh My Gosh! What are you doing here?!” She nearly screamed, hopping out of bed and running over to the gypsy boy. “And why are you sneaking through my window like a creep?!”

“Oooooowww. Now I know why Grunkle Stan hates climbing so much.” Dipper groaned, picking himself off the floor.

“Dipper, what are you doing here?” She demanded, the shock and surprise of seeing him faded into defense as it slowly came upon her that he was in her room. No less sneaking into her room in the middle of the night.

“No time to explain! I have to get it back!” He ran out her door, disappearing instantly with no answer to her questions.

“Hey! Wait!” She ran after him. A small part of her though of all the noise they were making would surely get someone’s attention, but the more of her was just worried for the gypsy boy who had no idea what trouble he had gotten himself into for stepping in her parents’ house.

She quickly caught up to him in no time as he looked around every corner and drawer he got his hands on. “Where is it? Where is it?!” His frustration was clear to her, but what was he even looking for?

“What are you doing? My parents will _kill_ you if they find you here!”

“Not if they catch me first.” Dipper let out a lone growl of frustration, shutting the cupboard door with a slam.

“I’m sure they will with all the noise you’re making!” She reached out, grabbing him by the shoulder and spun him around to face her. “What are you even doing here?! My parents **hate** gypsies! If they find you here, they won’t hesitate to have you hanged!”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have a choice. Something important was stolen from me and if I don’t get it back soon, bad things _will_ happen.”

“What exactly was stolen that’s so important?”

“Great Uncle Ford’s spell book! That book has things in there that aren’t to be messed with, and if I don’t get it back soon, things could get really bad, really quick!” Dipper’s body shook with franticness, eyes slightly wild and gripping his shirt like it would suddenly disappear on him.

She took in how disheveled his features were. The panic in his eyes and the franticness in his tone. “It’s… really that important?”

“Yes! The last time it was used improperly, a whole town was stuck in a time loop for a **month**! If I don’t find it soon, who knows what will happen!”

The floor suddenly began to shake. Wood creaked and moaned, painting shook and swayed on their hooks, one even falling off and smashing to the ground.

They both stumbled, getting on their hands and knees before it slowly passed.

Then, the noise came back.

She took a sharp intake of air, looking up towards the hallway that led to the lower floors of the mansion. It was much louder than before. She looked back at Dipper, locking onto his brown eyes as his locked onto her blue ones.

Together, they stood and headed down the hall.

~*~

The further down they went, the louder the noise became.

He took the lead, taking measures to keeping with the shadows and following the noise with careful precision like a hunter stalking its prey.

She stayed close behind him, not wanting to leave him.

Their searching led them to finding a hidden door in one of the hallways, leading to somewhere she had never seen before.

Deeper and deeper it led, and the noise much louder than before.

Chanting.

Drum beats.

A roar of a ghostly wail.

It didn’t stop them for going in, from peeking around the final corner.

From the sight that burned itself deep within her mind.

~*~

Exorcism.

That was the first thing that came to her mind when she saw this.

Chained to the floor with glowing transparent chains in the center of the circular room was a ghost. A big, angry looking ghost. His clothes resembled what looked like a lumberjack’s and an axe embedded in the top of his skull.

He stood, struggling against his chains, roaring with fiery furry that shook the very room to its core. Below him was a glowing circle with strange symbols and signs that she hardly made sense out of.

And there stood her father.

She could hardly believe it. Her own father. His body was covered by a dark cloak, but the hood was pulled back, face exposed for her to see and not fully believe. In his hands was a book she had never seen before, looking old and ancient beyond times.

“I COMMAND YOU SPIRIT! OBEY MY ORDERS!” He shouted, his voice full of rage and fury that could almost match up to the ghost’s own anger.

“The book!” Dipper gasped. “Great Uncle Ford’s Spell Book!”

Her father growled, holding out one hand and began what she could only think it as an incantation. The chains around the ghost went brighter, and the ghost roared with pained. It didn’t seem to be what her father was after as he looked even more frustrated.

“Cursed Book! Make this ghost OBEY me!”

“YOU CAN’T CONTROL WHAT YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

Dipper’s shout snapped her attention away from her father. Eyes wide in shock as she saw him standing out there in the open for her father to see.

The look on her father’s face made her cower and hide behind the wall. “W-wha? WHAT’S A **_GYPSY_** DOING IN MY HOUSE?!”

“Taking Back What You’ve Stolen From Me!” She watched as he charged at her father, taking out a card from one of his boots. The card suddenly was surrounded by a burst of sapphire blue flame. “PEDEAPSĂ!” He shouted, throwing the card at Preston.

Her farther nearly dodged it as it sliced through his robes and embedded into the wall. Dipper was hardly finished as he took out cards that soon burst into sapphire blue. “Pedeapsă! Pedeapsă!” He shouted, throwing the cards like daggers at Preston.

The cards sliced and cut into Preston’s robes, nicking his flesh a few times here and there as well. “What are you trying to do boy?! Kill me?!” Preston screamed when a card nicked the underside of one of his eyes, small trickles of blood seeped out of the wound.

“Oh please. These cards wouldn’t be enough to kill anyone.” Dipper stated matter-of-factly. “They’re just enough to do THIS!” Faster than anyone could see, Dipper flung out his hand and threw another card, hitting the book out of her father’s hand that sent it flying a far distance away.

Her father let out a furious yell. He charged at the gypsy boy, hands outstretched to throttle him. But Dipper was more agile then Preston know, and quickly jumped out of the way as the man came tumbling down on the floor.

That was when the ghost started to scream.

His screams were loud, painful, and terrifying. Powerful enough to shake the room like an earthquake that caused pieces of the ceiling to come down. The chains surrounding him were cracking.

Everyone ducked and moved as large pieces came down. She jumped out of the way when a piece of the ceiling almost crushed her, looking up to see the book her father had in his hands not long ago. Gingerly, she pick it up, blinking at her own reflection in the golden six finger cover with a large 3 in the middle.

“Pacifica!” She flinched, looking up to see her father, angry and infuriated, holding his hand out while trying to stay up right on his hands and knees. “Give me the book! Now!”

“NO! Pacifica don’t!” She looked to the other direction. Dipper was up against the wall, maintaining to stand but shaking with all the movement around. He was the closest to the ghost, who lashed out, reaching for him but still too far away for him to nab. “He can’t control what he doesn’t know!” He pointed at the ghost. “I can stop this! Give me the book! Quickly!”

“No! Listen to your father!” Preston screamed.

She looked back at her father, clutching the book tightly. What was her father even doing in the first place? Why was there a ghost here?

“Pacifica please!” Dipper cried out, pressing himself closer to the wall as the ghost tried to nab him again.

Looking down at the book, she knew Dipper was right. Only he could stop this. Slowly, she made her way over to him, crawling as fast as she could without getting crushed.

“PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST! I Command You To Give Me That Book RIGHT THIS INSTANT!”

The ringing.

Her body froze.

Even with all the noise around, she could still hear it’s ringing.

She couldn’t move.

She couldn’t breathe.

She couldn’t.

She couldn’t.

She _couldn’t._

**_She can’t-!_ **

“PAZ!”

She blinked, looking up. Dipper’s eyes were locked onto her, brown, deep, fearful, pitying.

Understanding.

She… she…

She could.

No.

She **_will._**

With all her might, she lifted the book up and threw it. Relief flooded in her chest as Dipper caught it with ease.

Only to be dashed as the ghost turned to look at her.

It was only then did she realize how close she had gotten to the circle holding it down.

The cracks in the chains had grown to the breaking point.

The ghost tugged at its chains one final time, breaking free.

And lunging straight at her.

She screamed as the large hand came towards her. Somewhere, somehow. She acknowledged that her name was being called out, but fear drowned it out as the hand almost had her in its grip…

… before something went flying past over her head, embedding deep within the ghost’s chest.

The ghost gave out a pained scream one final time before its body was engulfed in a fire of deep scarlet red. In mere seconds, the fire dispersed, leaving behind no trace of the ghost.

And on the ground was a single card.

“I hope someone has a good explanation for all this.” A voice said from behind her. She looked back, gazing up at the two very identical looking old men who were looking very crossed and very angry. “Because one would be very appreciated right about now.”

She could almost hear the fear in Dipper’s vice as he spoke. “Uh… h-heh heh. H-hi Great Uncle Ford… Grunkle Stan.”

~*~

She never thought she would see the day her father would get yelled at by a commoner and be so shaken about it.

Even if the person happened to be an old man gypsy. But that hardly mattered as the man’s rage clearly was more powerful than her father’s own rage when he started screaming out how the _gypsy rat scum_ ruined everything only to have the older man start screaming out curses in Preston’s face and going on about how he himself had almost endangered the lives of many and many other stuff she didn’t quite catch. But judging by the look on her father’s face from this distance, she was sure the man was never going to mess with the old gypsy man any time soon.

Her attention went away from the scene to Dipper as he gave out a low whistle. “Wow. I’ve never seen Great Uncle Ford this angry before.”

“I’ve never seen anyone yell at my dad with such anger before and see him getting scared about it.”

“Yeah well.” Dipper chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Great Uncle Ford can be a little scary when he gets angry. I’m just glad that I’m not the one at the end of it.”

“No cuente su suerte todavía chico.” A graveled voice growled behind them. Dipper visibly flinched, and they both turned to look behind them.

The old gypsy man’s look-a-like stood there, arms crossed over his chest and glaring profoundly at them through his glasses. He wore the same attire as Dipper’s, only his had a few key differences. Odd symbols were sown in the sides of black pants, as did the vest that was deep red with gold designs sown in all over. His sleeves were wrapped by black snakes with diamond symbols, and a thick black belt around his hip. Both of his ears had a band of gold over the helix part. And on top of his head sat a red fez with a strange fish-like symbol on it.

“Tú también tienes un gran problema, ya sabes.”

“Ah ha. Ha… yeah…” Dipper glanced down, kicking his foot out. “For losing the book or for taking the book without permission?”

“Ambos.”

“Figures.” Dipper sighed.

“You took something without permission?” She asked, rising a brow at him.

“N-not on purposely!” His cheeks flushed a bit. “I-I mean yeah I kinda did, b-but! It was important and Stan and Ford weren’t around so I thought it would be okay to deal with it myself and—”

The older gypsy slapped the back of Dipper’s head, hard enough to get him to stop talking. “¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirle? No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar cualquiera de esos hechizos en el libro de Ford. ¡Está lleno de cosas que son demasiado peligrosas para un niño como tú!”

“I can handle some of Ford’s spell just fine Grunkle Stan.” Dipper grumble, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

“Sí claro.”

She looked between the two, frowning deeply. “You… understand what he’s saying?”

“Pretty much. I had to learn Spanish since that’s all Grunkle Stan speaks in.” Dipper cast a glance at his uncle. “I never really heard him speak a word of English before. Not ever.”

She looked at Stan. “Why not?”

“Eso es para que yo sepa, y para que nunca se descubra blondie.”

“… somehow I get the feeling that I’ve been insulted.” She sighed, grinning a bit when Dipper chuckled a bit.

“Stan! Dipper!” They’re attention was drawn to Stan’s identical look-a-like, which she could only safely assume the two were twins as well, coming towards them still fuming from yelling at her dad.

Just like his brother and nephew, he wore the same set of clothes, only his were almost completely covered by designs of creatures and symbols, his shirt was a deep velvet with a red vest, with a deep blue sash with imprinted star patterns tied around his waist with the tail ends hanging lose. In each ear lobe was a gem piercing, the left purple and the right red. As he got closer, she could see that his hair was a darker grey with a light grey stripe in the back and much more fluffy looking than that of his twin’s.

“¿Ford? ¿Está todo al-?”

“We are going home. Right this instant.” Ford cut his brother’s sentence off, grabbing Dipper by the arm. “And you have some explaining to do once we get there young man.”

“B-But Great Uncle Ford I—”

“No buts! I’m already angry enough by what that fool had almost done tonight.” He shot a glare through his glasses back at her father, who flinched by this. “I don’t want to hear any excuses till we’re back at the Mystery Shack, understood?”

“… yes Great Uncle Ford.” Dipper sighed sadly, following his uncle as they all walked off. She watched them as they grew tinier and tinier from the far distance, and just before they completely disappeared, Dipper looked back at her, casting a small grin on his face and waved. She grinned back, waving back at him as he disappeared into the night.

“Pacifica!”

Her body stiffened.

“Come here this instant.”

~*~

The skies were grey and clouded, something that matched her mood as she sat on the steps of her home waiting for the carriage that would take her to boarding school. A friend of her father had agreed to take her in and teach her to more _‘lady like’_ as her mother put it.

The only downside was the friend happened to live very far away, was very strict, and worst of all, **hated** gypsies.

Her life was ruined.

The upside to this was her parents would be very far away from her… but that meant she was only being handed over to someone with more… prohibition.

“Now what’s a young lady doing out here in this weather?”

Her eyes lit up, looking over her shoulder and smiled. “Dipper!”

Dipper smiled as he came down at sat next to her. “So…” He glanced at the packed luggage, frowning at the number of them. “Going someplace?”

Her smile vanished, looking down at her shoes. “Boarding school. My dad is sending me to stay at one of his friend’s places. They hope that this will get me to be more ‘lady like’.” She made air quotes around the statement her mother used, earning a small laugh from Dipper. “It’s going to suck.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Try spending a day with my parents and see how that goes.” They shared a small laugh together. It felt… nice to see him again. “What about you? After… you know?”

“Aaaaahh… Great Uncle Ford wasn’t too impressed that I took his book, or to the fact that I managed to lose it. I’m not allowed to use or be involved in any sort of magic for a week. But hey! At least it’s just for a week. Mabel had it worse than me.”

“Oh yeah? What for?”

“Okay, so you know around the holidays that people like to make those gingerbread men? Well, Mabel somehow came up with this crazy idea to bring them all to life, which led to a bakery being burned down, starting a civil war between gingerbread and sugar cookies, turning a whole town into sweats, annnnd somehow opening a portal that led to a distortion world of shadows and spirits.”

“… What?”

“She thought she could summon something that would eat all the sweats and gingerbread before it got out of control, but she didn’t do it correctly and released a whole hoard of monsters!” Dipper chuckled, shaking his head. “She was grounded for two months after our Grunkles dealt with the whole ordeal. Oh you should have seen the look on her face when she had to go without powers.”

She giggled a bit. “It must have been a sight.”

“It was.” Dipper grinned at her. It then slowly melted away. “I… I actually came to say goodbye. From Mabel and me. We decided to go to another village that’s some travels away.”

She frowned. “Will you ever come back?”

“Hard to say at this point. After the whole me losing one of his spell books and your dad trying to do evil ghost summoning, it’s pretty safe to say that we won’t be seen around here for some time…”

“Oh…”

They sat there in silence, the happy mood turned slightly damp by each other’s problems and news of their departure.

That’s when she remembered the cloth. “Hey.” She took it out of her pocket, holding it out to him. “You dropped this when I gave you that card last time. I think it’s only fair that you have it back.”

He took it in his hand, eyes wide as he looked at it. “You… kept this?”

“I know. Weird. And slightly creepy of me.” She waved it off. “But I just thought that you would want it back, okay?”

“No no! It’s just, well, strange how you were able to still have this with you. Your dad really doesn’t seem to like my kind anywhere near your place.”

She though it over, looking at the cloth. “Maybe he thought it was just a simple handkerchief? It’s plain looking enough that it doesn’t really scream out gypsy.”

Dipper looked down at the cloth. “… well, I wouldn’t say it’s too plain looking.” He held it out to her with a small grin.

Curiously, she took it back, folding it out and blinked. There on the white fabric of the cloth was an image of a llama outline with small flowers surrounding it.

“You can keep it if you want.” Dipper stood up, dusting off the front of his pants. “I’ve got plenty of them to spare back at the shack so I won’t really miss it. You can use it as a reminder, or you know, whatever you want to use it as.” His cheeks were slightly dusted pink, rubbing the back of his head and adverting his eyes. “A-Anyway I gotta go! See you around Pacifica!” With that, he turned and went off, disappearing out of sight before she could blink.

She kept her gaze to where he disappeared, then looked down at the cloth, smiling. “See you around gypsy boy.” She gently folded the cloth till it was a small square, tucking it away in her pocket as a approaching carriage came up the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations 
> 
> Pedeapsă: Punishment
> 
> Stan: Don't count your luck yet boy.
> 
> You're in big trouble too, ya know.
> 
> Both.
> 
> How many times do we have to tell you? You ain't strong enough to use any of those spells in Ford's book. It's full of things that are too dangerous for a kid like you to handle!
> 
> Yeah right.
> 
> That's for me to know, and for you to never find out blondie.
> 
> Ford? Is everything al-?

**Author's Note:**

> Stars are set to tell your fate.
> 
> Cards give advice that need to be heeded before it's too late.
> 
> Both are clouded in mystery and riddles.
> 
> But sometimes they enjoy a good fiddle.


End file.
